Change guifont to see more of your file
Sometimes, its nice to be able to quickly jump to a smaller font to see more of the file you're editing at once, and jump back again to make the text more readable. I use these mapping: :map :set guifont=Lucida_Console:h9:cANSI :map :set guifont=Lucida_Console:h11:cANSI :map :set guifont=Courier_New:h9:cANSI :map :set guifont=Courier_New:h11:cANSI 9 and 11 are my mnemonics for the font size. F10 wouldn't work for me because it activates the menu. Of course, this only works in gvim. Comments For decreasing/increasing the current font size by one point you can also use these mappings: nmap :let &guifont = substitute(&guifont, ':h\(\d\+\)', '\=":h" . (submatch(1) - 1)', '') nmap :let &guifont = substitute(&guifont, ':h\(\d\+\)', '\=":h" . (submatch(1) + 1)', '') Because notation of fonts is highly system dependent, this might only work on Windows. ---- In addition you can set the blank space between the lines: "number of pixel lines to use between lines set lsp=0 This tip probably works only for Windows but the basic idea can be applied to UNIX and other platforms. You mileage may vary regarding the point size, depending on the your screen resolution and whether you are using small fonts or large ones. The same issues apply to 75 dpi vs 100 dpi fonts on X11. On Windows, you can 'set wak=no' to prevent from bringing up the menu. ---- Try this script, which allows you to enlarge or shrink your font sizes by half-point increments. It works on Win32. The script is easily modified to deal with whole-point increments, of course. function! ScaleFontUp() let gf_size_whole = matchstr(&guifont, '\(\:h\)\@<=\d\+') let gf_size_frac = matchstr(&guifont, '\(\:h\d\+\.\)\@<=\d\=') let font_size = gf_size_whole * 10 + gf_size_frac let font_size = font_size + 5 let gf_size_whole = font_size / 10 let gf_size_frac = font_size - gf_size_whole * 10 let new_font_size = ':h'.gf_size_whole.'.'.gf_size_frac.':' let &guifont = substitute(&guifont, '\:h.\{-}\:', new_font_size, '') endfunction function! ScaleFontDown() let gf_size_whole = matchstr(&guifont, '\(\:h\)\@<=\d\+') let gf_size_frac = matchstr(&guifont, '\(\:h\d\+\.\)\@<=\d\=') let font_size = gf_size_whole * 10 + gf_size_frac let font_size = font_size - 5 let gf_size_whole = font_size / 10 let gf_size_frac = font_size - gf_size_whole * 10 let new_font_size = ':h'.gf_size_whole.'.'.gf_size_frac.':' let &guifont = substitute(&guifont, '\:h.\{-}\:', new_font_size, '') endfunction nmap :call ScaleFontDown() nmap :call ScaleFontUp() Ctrl-Shift-F11 and -F12 reduces and enlarges the font sizes, respectively. ---- And if you don't ever use the guis. set guioptions-=T "get rid of toolbar set guioptions-=m "get rid of menu Check guifont++.vim plugin When you drop it into your plugin directory, keys +, -, and = will be remapped: + makes the font larger by 1, - makes the font smaller by 1, = restores whatever the original font size was. And these key mappings can be redefined to something else (if you use your +, -, or = keys) in your vimrc file (see the plugin description for info on that). ---- Ever want that great looking unix font for gvim on win32? I have, and I just found where you can get them: http://www.tomasek.cz/semtel/download/fonts.zip This guy has hacked some of the most common unix fonts (.bdf format) into win32 .fon style fonts. Just drop the desired font into your c:\winnt\fonts directory and you're good to go! My personal favorite is 7x14, which combined with vim's ":set lsp=0" makes my gvim screen on win32 look just like my vim terminal on unix. Horray! ---- The functions for scaling the font up and down are really great, but I had to change the "substitute"-line cause I have no colon after the ":hFONTSIZE". The following line works with and without a colon after the fontsize. let &guifont = substitute(&guifont, '\:h0-9\.\+', new_font_size, '') ----